untitled
by ellie7
Summary: star wars and dark angel xover. it different give it a shot.
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
  
I'm not going to repeat this so star wars is owned by george lucas and dark angle is owned by james camren (SP?). but lissa is mine. Thank you very much for you time.  
  
  
  
Introduction:  
  
Coruscant. That one word meant loads of things,  
  
It is the center of the republic, it holds the Senate and the  
  
Jedi Temple for starters.  
  
Coruscant was a beautiful planet, but for some it was the core  
  
of all their problems.  
  
The outer rim worlds were not in the republic, by their own choice.  
  
Most of them didn't care that a hand full of worlds decided that  
  
In order for them to get into the republic they had to wipe  
  
Out the Jedi.  
  
So they started experimenting with DNA of humans,  
  
They started making perfect soldiers, with different DNA spliced into them. The first tries were really bad and died looking really bad.  
  
Then came the X1's who all died once they reached 16.  
  
X2's had seizures that killed them. X3's weren't strong enough.  
  
The X4's had a genetic had a genetic breakdown, only two survived, they bred and produced a far superior soldier.  
  
X5's were far better than anything else , but 12 escaped so the ones left behind were treated ten times harder.  
  
X6's are slightly better than the X5's,  
  
One of the X6's is the child from two X4's.  
  
The X7's have a hive mind, they can work with a hundred and ten percent efficiency, but their eyes were pitch black so they were used for guards.  
  
The X8's are better but their minds are very fragile, not good as Jedi Knights can read and manipulate weak minds.  
  
The X9's are better in strength than the others but are to cocky and sure of their abilities.  
  
12 years after the X5 escape X5-452 got recaptured. She knew the identity of Eyes Only a hacker that knew what they were doing and knew their name MANTICORE. He is broadcasting his findings in quadrant 49 of the moon.  
  
X5-452 escaped again but not before burning down the place and letting the others out.  
  
The moons government found out about them and authorized the military of destroy them.  
  
They all fled after a hostage situation went sour. The made their way to Coruscant, where they found an underground city and made there home there. The X series went out and got jobs as they could blend in with humans, they e looked exactly like them, the others who didn't look human of alien stayed in the city, hacking into place's were they could get money. They only stole from thieves.  
  
They got their jobs at a messenger service called Jam Pony. Jam Pony has office's on three planets, Coruscant, Alderan, and the moon were they came from. The boss Normal worked at the moon office, he knew about the transgenics. two of his messenger's came with him, Sketchy and Original Cindy, they help get information for the others and help get the X series jobs.  
  
With them came Eyes Only, who lives in an apartment overlooking Coruscant and the entrance to the underground city, they call terminal city.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lissa sat at her table in Dexter's café waiting for Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Ever since that incident wit the assanination reptile they had become close friends, I mean it's not every day that you deliver one of those the Jedi Temple. There was this big investigation which made her boss Normal nervous.  
  
The door swung open and in walked the person she was waiting for.  
  
"Hey. Sorry I'm late I had to get a lift from Anikin" he said sitting down across from her.  
  
"Doesn't matter, if Ani gave you a lift I might have never seem you again" Lissa said eating her salad. Obi-Wan smiled and began eating his meat. Dexter holds there meals back until he sees them both there.  
  
"So how have you been lately you are looking really tired?" he asked her.  
  
"Well work has been hard, we have just too many packages to deliver and too little people to deliver them" she said pushing away her empty plate to the side.  
  
"I'm sure you guys can manage. Lissa I'm not going to be able to be here for a while, me and Qui Gon are going off world. Ani will be here" Obi-Wan said looking at her. Lissa nodded and looking out the window.  
  
"Do you know how long you'll be gone?" she asked, she always hated it when he went off world.  
  
"Don't know, but its not going to be easy okay" Obi-Wan said looking at her in the eyes.  
  
He didn't like leaving her either, he didn't know why but every time he thought of her his heart swelled with emotion. He knew what it was but he couldn't admit it. A Jedi is not allowed to Love, but he couldn't help it. She was the most fascinating young woman he knew, but that was another reason why he won't tell her or admit it. Lissa was only 18 and he was 30, a big age gap.  
  
"I'll be careful and I'll do me best to come back" he said holding her hand.  
  
Lissa smiled and changed the subject.  
  
  
  
In the meditation room Jedi Master Yoda watched the screen in front of him.  
  
On it were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lissa Davy, a jam Pony messenger.  
  
"In love he is" Yoda said.  
  
"Yes but is she his soul mate?" asked the Jedi Mace Windu.  
  
"For certain that is, Lissa and Obi-Wan soul mates they are." He said the other Jedi looked a bit relieved.  
  
"But hiding a dangerous secret she is, one that could hurt not only him but all Jedi, they need to sort this out themselves, we shall not help them" he said looking at them.  
  
"Do you know of the secret she is hiding, I have been trying to find it but I have not been permitted yet" Mace asked.  
  
"I know, I shall tell but you must keep it to your self" Yoda said looking at him.  
  
"Of course I will" he said.  
  
"You know of the roomers that some outer rim planets are trying to wipe us out? They have built a lot of genetically engineered shoulders that are stronger than the Jedi. Well she is one, she is made to kill the very one she loves." Yoda said. Mace Windu looked shocked.  
  
"She is made to kill us? Then why hasn't she and the others done their duty if they are as strong as you say?" he asked. Yoda looked back at the screen.  
  
"Life that their makers have given them want they do not. They want a planet of their own a place were they can live in piece. Something else is coming I feel, the dark side is gathering far too many supporters. I can feel he is near but I can not sense anything other than that" Yoda said looking at Mace. He nodded.  
  
"I feel it to. Something big is coming and I just pray that we are ready" he said looking at the departing forms of the Jedi and Transgentic.  
  
  
  
In a space dock on Coruscant Ames White steps out of the shuttle and walks to meet his leader the Dark Lord Sidious.  
  
"Master you sent for me" he said bending on one knee.  
  
"Yes I have located your missing freaks, they are here on Coruscant I don't know were but they are here of that I am certain. You will track them down but do not make your self noticed I need them gone if our plan is to work. Oh and Ames when you find her bring her be for me I want to know what Sandaman accomplished. Now go and don't fail me" he said and walked out.  
  
White got up and smiled.  
  
"Now there is no escaping 452" he said and heading off you get settled into his new apartment.  
  
Lissa had to see Max she would understand. Logan is like 10ish years older than her and she's 21. these feelings that she keeps feeling when Obi-Wan is around are getting harder and harder to keep bottled up.  
  
"Max" she called out, Max turned around and nodded. Lissa walked over to her.  
  
"I need your help" she said sitting down on the floor.  
  
"What are you finally admitting that you have fallen in love with your Jedi friend?" she asked as if Lissa would never do some thing like that.  
  
"Yes I have fallen in love with Obi-Wan. Help please each time I see him it gets harder to hiding my feelings I don't know what to do" she said sounding defeated.  
  
"Look all you have to do is tell him how you feel." Max said.  
  
"Your forgetting that Jedi are not allowed to fall in love. Plus his 12 years older than me. It doesn't bother me but I know it I will him." She said.  
  
"Well just tell him and let him take it from there. The worse that can happen is you'll never speak to him again."  
  
"What about the whole Genetically enhanced thing I've got going?" she said looking at Max.  
  
"Don't tell him yet" she said.  
  
"Okay I'll tell him I'm in love with him" she said. Max smiled.  
  
"Hey Lissa what's your number again?" Logan asked from the doorway.  
  
"X6-403. Why?" she asked.  
  
"Oh Logan is doing a database that has every one who comes here on it" Max said kissing Logans forehead.  
  
"Let me guess X5-452 was at the top?" she said looking at Logan. He shrugged.  
  
"Well I better get back to work I'll see you guys later" Lissa said. The others waved.  
  
Lissa went home thinking about how she was going to break the news to Obi- Wan.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
* Also the first chapter of this is on by brothers profile to so I'm not copying this I a joint venture, have a nice day.  
  
Hey guys this is Tigger and S/H doing this little thing is a work in progress. Its not going to center on Lissa and Obi-Wan, its going to include the bad guys from Dark Angel and Star wars working together. Now as you may notice this is a Dark angel and Star Wars cross over fic we've tried to keep the Dark Angel events and Star Wars events as close to the original as possible but there are some changes to both of them, Qui Gon never died, Anikin is his student not Obi-Wans, Jedi are allowed to fall in love but only marry their Soul Mates in secret. Zach has not got it in for Logan, the virus is gone. So that's all we can think of for now. Remember to review, nice and helpful reviews with lots of nicely put comments, please no flames or Tigger will sick Obi-Wan on you :P* 


	2. chatper 2

The dark side of the force always took the easy path, using hate and desire to get the supporters that they needed. That is why the outer rim so easily did as he commanded, they hated the Jedi just as much as him but in a different way, they thought that the Jedi were the ones who stopped their right to be in the Republic by exposing the underground slave and drug dealings. In truth the Jedi only made a report back to the senate, the rest of the vote was made in the courts. The people from the outer rim hated the Jedi, but little did they know that there was a more ancient hate for the Jedi dating back to the beginning of the Republic.  
  
Jazz walked along the balcony to the senator from Coror. He just got to the door when it opened to revel the senator. "Ahh Jazz my bother how are you?" he asked. "Good, I see you are feeling better what is so important that you would risk blowing my cover at the temple?" jazz asked. "Well it is beginning, you no longer have to play a part with those people." He said. "Very good, I didn't think I could hold of killing master Obi-Wan, can I asked you a question?" he said leaning back into his chair. "Yes" "How did this begin?" "Well my young brother in all began 900 years ago, the Republic was at its infancy. The Jedi just beginning, we were going to rule the galaxy, if that brat hadn't interfered. We were at the ritual site just beginning it when a hundred Jedi, including that Yoda who was just a padawan, they came and stopped it. We never knew what had happen until some time after, one of our own had fallen in love with a Jedi, he went to her and told all. They came and stopped us, the stars have never been this clear soon we will rule and they will die, but Sandaman had to leave us and start Manticore, those freaks of his won't stop us, the Jedi think we are dead. The Familiars will live forever" "Thank you, I will see you soon" Jazz said and walked out. "Forever" the Dark Lord whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Blaster fire was every were. They knew it was going to be hard but this was nuts, they were just walking back to the space dock when a gang war broke out right on the street and the two Jedi were stuck right in the middle of it and had to run the whole way to the space dock. And to top every thing off the weapons were knocked of line.  
  
"Well that was refreshing" Qui Gon said as they jumped to hyper space. "Yes. I'm glad that's over. And that we didn't bring Anikin" Obi Wan said getting some water. "I'm sure that him and Lissa are having barrels of fun. And speaking of Lissa when do you plan to tell her your feelings for her?" he asked the other Jedi. "Am I that see through?" Obi Wan asked sitting down. "Only to me, I watched you grow up, I know how to read you." Qui Gon said looking at him. "I don't know what to do. I know its not allowed but I can't stop it" he said, head in his hands. "That's what the code says, but there is something I think you need to know. Jedi are not allowed to own someone through love but there is a kind of love that none will be able to stop you from feeling. When a Jedi meets the other half of his soul he will love the person until his or her dying day. You and Lissa and to halves of the same whole. The thing that stopped me from telling you this is because Lissa hides a very dark secret that could change the balance of power from Light to Dark; she doesn't know how big her past is. Master Yoda has told me that now is not the time for me or anyone to know what she is hiding. Do you under stand?" he asked. "I think so, but Master she is only 18, I'm 12 years older than her" Obi Wan replied looking up. "Well that is what you to will have to talk about when you get back then won't you. Now go get some sleep you'll need it." He said going back into the cockpit.  
  
Anikin rushed into the medic room and came to a halt in front of Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu, he had been in class with the others doing some sparing when he felt his master in great pain. So he dropped his sabre on the floor and ran flat out to the medic room. "Slow down you must, young one. The other room he is in." Yoda said smiling. "Sorry. Thanks" he said and went in. Qui Gon looked up at his Padawan. "Anikin that wasn't very nice what you did in class, but I am great full that you came." He said looking very pale. "Master what happened? I thought that you had left Genosis unharmed." He asked sitting crossed legged on the floor. "Well we did but someone must have found out at the last minute, because as soon as we entered hyper space something hit us and the ship was way out of control and a lot of bumps and bruise's later we landed on Coruscant." "But how come I didn't feel you?" he asked sounding hurt. "That's because I blocked you and the others, we have some important information for the council and I didn't want any one to access it." Anikin nodded. "Hey is it okay if I come and join you to, the nurse is gone and I'm getting bored." Obi-Wan said from the door. "Sure." Qui-Gon said. "Thanks". "DAMM" Anikin said and jumped up. "What?" was the reply from the Jedi Masters. "I was supposed to meet Lissa five minutes ago." He aid looking at Obi-Wan smiling. "She really likes you, you know. And I know you like her." He said. "Not you too" Obi-Wan said looking at Qui-Gon for support. "I'm sorry I'm going to have to go with Anikin on this one, you should really tell her how you feel, you will feel a lot better." He said. "But Jedi aren't allowed to have relationships" he said. "Yes they are Obi-Wan but only with their Soul Mate and Lissa is yours and you are hers." Mace said from the door, Yoda nodded. "But what about the age difference, she's 18 and I'm 30. A big difference" he said looking at Yoda. "Matters it does not. Love her you do, that is all that matters in a Jedi heart" the old master said. "Anikin can I borrow your speeder? I need some air." Obi-Wan asked. "Sure, she's the park. The one on top of Jam Pony" he said smiling. Obi-Wan didn't hear or just ignored him. "Well this is going to get very interesting, I'll have to tell Padme tonight" Anikin said. "You enjoyed that Anikin how could you," Qui-Gon said and then burst out laughing. "Swear one of these days I'm going to go insane, and you are going to be the cause." He said laughing.  
  
He didn't know why he came here, he was just going for a walk and he ended up walking towards were he could feel her. There she was sitting cross legged on the grass eating a sandwich. "Excuse me but Anikin couldn't make it, he asked me to come in his place" he said behind her. Lissa froze. She jumped up and hugged him. Obi-Wan steadied himself when she hugged him but couldn't help but let out a small hiss of pain. Lissa pulled back when he hissed. "Oh are you okay I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked looking very concerned. "Its nothing, just a few bruised ribs, I'm okay Lissa." He said holding her head so his hands cupped her face. He slowly bent down and kissed her. Lissa was in total shock, she did the only thing she had wanted to do since meeting him. Obi-Wan was surprised when she returned the kiss, but pulled her closer. For both of them it was like a release all of the feeling they had for each other came out in that kiss as it got deeper and deeper. Finally the parted, and looked at each other. "You can do that more often when you go way" she said smiling. "How about every day, I've wanted to do this since I first met you" he said sitting down with Lissa rapped in his arms. "Me too. It's funny if you think about it here we are dodging around each other for half a year and all it takes is, what did it take?" she asked fiddling with his fingers. "Anikin and Qui-Gon, Master Windu and Master Yoda. He said. "Well thank them for me when you see them, oh damm I'm so going to be late Normal will have fit. I got to go" she said picking up her bag, Obi-Wan pulled her around and kissed her long and deep. She pulled away and smiled. "Go back to the temple and get some rest, I can tell you are in more pain than you admit. You are just like Max" "O.k. I'll go but I'm seeing you tonight, here and that's my deal." He said not letting her go. "Fine, can I go now?" Lissa said looking at him. "Yes, I love you" Obi-Wan said. "I love you too" she quickly kissed him and ran off for work.  
  
******************************  
  
End*sorry to end this chapter there but my pc is having a fit. Next week- Zach comes to Coruscant. Stay tuned for the next crappy instalment. 


	3. chapter 3

Ames White walked along the balcony that was joined onto his apartment. He had been here for two days and nothing had happened until one of his probe insects caught a convocation between two X series. He had ordered it to follow the female, well at midday someone met her and called her Lissa, but the interesting thing was that the males name had not been said but he mentioned four Jedi Knights, two of which were on the Jedi Council. The cameras of that park had seen a Jedi was in the park, Ames cross referenced his face and found out his name. "Well Jedi Master Kenobi, things are about to get very hard for you and that freak Lissa, maybe she will lead me to 452" he said. Ames White began to form a plan that will kill two birds with one stone.  
  
"What the hell is this!!??" Lissa said putting a probe she had found while having a shower. "It's a probe that White sent out, we just got word he's here on Coruscant" Alec said. Lissa grow pale. "If this thing has been following me all day than that means that he over heard all the talking me and Obi-Wan did at lunch and two hours ago!!!" she said. "Well its not like you told him you loved him...you did?" Alec asked at the look of her face. "Okay one great for you, by the sound of it he has the same feelings for you, two very bad timing. Three Logan has translated some of the writhing on Max. Apparently she has to slay a demon that White and his lot are going to raise who will wipe out everyone but those Freaky Familiars." He said. "It looks like your going to have to break it of with that Jedi friend of yours X6" Mole said in a uncaring tone. "Shut it and use your head, if I do that then he is going to think there is something wrong. The Jedi are only allowed to be evolved with their Soul Mates and I'm his and he's mine. So I'm just going to have to be extra careful" Lissa said glaring at Mole. "Any way Max is going to have to stay here, we can't risk her capture" a voice said from the door. "Zach?" Logan said. Zach stepped forward with Brin, Krit and Syl one each side. "Yes it's me Logan, how are you doing?" he asked as they sat down at the table. "Good, Zach I'd like you to meet Mole..." as the introductions got out of the way, with a I'm sorry from Lissa who was the one who caught him once, they got down to business. "Max will have to stay here. So we need some units to set different tasks, now we know White is here. If no one minds I will command the X5's" he looked at Alec, who nodded his approval. "Who is the CO for the X6's?" "Me. I had 20 in my unit but only 12 are with me now, my XO is dead. 14 are here from my brothers unit, who died 2 years ago I was subbing until they found a new CO" Lissa spoke up. "Good. You take command of both as one unit. What about the X8's and X9's?" he asked. "I'm the XO for the X8's, our CO got killed in the escape. The X9's have no CO or XO they were both killed in the escape." A girl said from the door who looked to be only 16, "This is Megan a.k.a. X8-784. Megan this is Zach a.k.a. X5-599." Alec said moving up. Megan smiled at Zach , which he returned and sat down. "Okay how many X8's are there?" he asked. "All of my Unit 20 and 10 of my sisters unit, who also take orders from me." Megan said. "Okay you've got that covered. The X9's need a XO and CO, Brin you will be their CO and Krit their XO. Lissa you need a XO Syl will be yours. Okay people we will meet here every night to report the days events. Lissa keep seeing that Jedi friend of yours, we can't let White know we're on to him" Zach said. Lissa nodded. "Right we now have four units 26 X6's 24 X5's 30 X8's 29 X9's we need to that three off of the X5's, I have 21. Max is my XO and Alec you are our third. The X9's will do Guarding and weapons readiness. The X8's will do recovery of the others that come here. The X6's and X5's will do the stealing money and weapons, also help the X8's when needed. When the time comes and we have found a planet of our own we will all need to make a plan of how to get us off of Coruscant, but we'll deal with that when it comes. Where is Max now?" he asked. "She and OC are at crash." Logan said. "Lissa, Alec come with me. The rest of you guys inform the others of the changes, logan you will work with Mole and the others. Lets move" he said. And walked out with Lissa and Alec in tow.  
  
************************************* End *well I hope that's and okay chapter. Sorry to leave it their but I didn't want this chapter to drag on to long. Next time Obi-Wan finds out about the outer rims perfect soldier program to wipe out the Jedi. But has no idea Lissa is one of them. White nearly gets Max. Stay tuned. 


	4. chapter 4

Obi-Wan was worried. Dexter had sent him a message saying that he had over heard some of his customers talking about some military soldiers here on Coruscant, but that wasn't the half of it. Apparently the outer rim planets, not all of them, had been experimenting with creating genetically enhanced soldiers, Dex didn't say what for but they were bragging that they were stronger than the Jedi, and the Jedi mind manipulations don't work on them. He had been to the council, and they had confirmed his information. A moon called quadrant 47 orbiting Genosis is home to the facility that is making them.  
  
So here he is, knocking on the door to some one who, from what certain people had said, used to work there. For some reason it had burnt down eight months before and six months ago they had escaped to Coruscant, but the strange think was it is exactly six months ago he met Lissa and according to Jam Pony records she transferred from quadrant 47. The door opened and a middle aged man looked at him and smiled. "I was wondering when the Jedi would come knocking. I suppose you're here wanting to know about those transgenics?" he asked standing a side letting Obi-Wan in. "Yes, if you don't mind. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi" he said sitting down on a over stuffed sofa. "Of course not. Now let's start with the beginning. Manticore was set up because a few of the planets out here thought that the Jedi are stopping them from getting into the Republic. So they thought that if they make an army of super soldiers to wipe them out. So they started having trials. They first started with trash humans, they were deformed and most died, the ones that didn't were locked up.." and so the man, who turned out to be called Jason, told the Jedi master all about Manticore and its people. "So when 452 burned the place down, we were all out of a job. Then they escaped to Coruscant. I hope they're okay, I was only a nurse that dealt with their gene therapy." Jason said. Obi-Wan nodded thinking. "Do you have any information on these soldiers?" he asked "Yes I do. It took some hiding I'll tell you that. It's on a disc" he said and disappeared, returning with a computer and a disc. They started with copying the disc for the Jedi, then they went through the X series. Starting with the X9's. When they got to the X6's, finishing going through X6 unit 2 then when they got to unit 1 Obi-Wan grow pale. He was looking at a picture taken a year ago of the CO for unit 1 of the X6's. It looked exactly like Lissa, but her hair was a couple of inches shorter than it is now and her face was emotionless. "Jason I know her" he said. Jason looked at her. "You do? That's X6-403, the CO of unit 1. She was their first inbreeding. They breed to X4's and 403 was the result." he said. "You said that they were breed to wipe out the Jedi?" he asked. Jason must have read his hurt look. "Yes, but none of them know that. They were told that they were breed for protecting Genosis. So don't treat her any different. What name did she give her self?" he said. "Lissa" Obi-Wan said. As they went through the rest, Obi-Wan saw in the X5's Max, Alec and others who worked at Jam Pony.  
  
On his way back to Coruscant Obi-Wan could think of nothing but Lissa or should he say X6-403. "I can't believe she didn't tell me" he whispered as he came out of hyper space. He began to make his entry, opening a comm link to the Temple. "This is Jedi Master Kenobi. I need an emergency meeting with Master Yoda and Master Windu. I'll be in my quarters in 15 minutes. Kenobi out"  
  
Obi-Wan reached his quarters, he could already feel the two council members inside. "Thank you for coming. The information I have is very important" he said. And so the three Jedi masters talked long into the night about the transgenic and their threat. "Settled it is then, they will be left to their own." Yoda said. "What about Lissa. I can't pretend I don't know about her, but I don't know why she didn't tell me" Obi-Wan said, looking at Yoda. "Maybe you should ask her your self. Don't feel to hurt Obi-Wan she has her reasons" Mace spoke up. Obi-Wan nodded, he would speak to her tonight.  
  
"She pulled rank" Lissa said walking up to Zach. "Well I know where she's gone. Jace and baby boy Max are coming to town. They are meeting outside Crash" Zach said. "Syl could you take my place on the raid tonight I'm going to get them." She said to her XO and friend. "Sure but make it quick I want to here every thing about your date with Obi- Wan tonight." Syl said walking of to get ready. Zach smiled, Lissa and Syl had fast become good friends. "Okay this is a low cover op, just Lissa and me" Zach said. Alec, Joshua, Mole and Logan nodded. "Move out" he said.  
  
"Hey Jace, how have you been?" Max asked hugging her sister. "I'm fine max is fine, he's with his dad at the moment" Jace said. "Victor?" Max asked. Jace nodded, noticing some weird movement behind Max. "Looks like we got some funky company, maybe eight in civic clothing" she said. "Okay we can't do this in the open, lets move into the ally" Max said, moving into the ally. The eight guys surrounded them. "Looks like the freaks are out numbered" one of them, it looked like the leader, said. "I think not" a voice said from above. Two figures jumped down and landed next to Max and Jace. "Lissa?" Jace half asked. Lissa smiled and waved. "Zach" Max said glaring at him, which he returned. "Don't ask" Lissa said as two guys started towards her. "Pair off" the leader said. "Okay people lets make this quick I have somewhere two be" Lissa said as she dodged a punch from her front attacker, while dropping down onto her hands and taking his legs out from under him. While still on her hands she kicked up into the face of the other one, with a nice crack, and flipped up onto her feet. The first guy was up with a taser. Lissa rolled her eyes as he lunged at her, she jumped up over him and hit him on the back of the head knocking him out. "Well that was boring" Lissa said as they regrouped, eight attackers knocked out cold around them. "Yup" Jace said and hugged Lissa. "Hey girl I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to go. Just keep Max and Zach from killing each other, Logan will explain all." She said looking at her two friends glaring at each other. "Kay" Lissa walked out to meet Obi-Wan at in the gardens.  
  
As he waited Obi-Wan thought, mostly about Lissa. He was still hurt that she thought she couldn't tell him something like that. He came out of his thoughts as he felt her come up behind him. "Hey sorry I'm late" she said coming up behind him. Obi-Wan smiled. "It's fine" he said turning round and kissing her deeply, which she hungrily returned. "Not doing that for 2 months sucked" she whispered. Obi-Wan nodded. "What's wrong?" she asked looking at him, he looked hurt. Lissa started to get very worried. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered looking at her in a way that she started to get frightened. "Tell you what?" she said getting even more scared, but keeping her cool the Manticore way. Obi-Wan felt her fear, but needed to continue. "That you are a genetically engineered soldier" Lissa backed away from him, her training coming into focus feeling for any other people in the area. Obi-Wan looked at her, she looked scared, she didn't show it in her face but he could always know what her eyes say. "How did you find out" she said in a calm voice that took him a bit off guard. "It doesn't matter. Why did you think you couldn't tell me?" he replied. "When I first met you it was like I was normal. Had a normal job, normal friend a nearly normal life. When you told me how you felt about me, that was the normal me not the trained killing machine me. I just didn't know how to tell you. I couldn't bear at how you would look at me, the way you are looking at me now. Like I'm some kind of freak." Lissa finished tears running down her face, the Manticore calm completely gone. Obi-Wan looked at her. He went up to her and pulled her into a hug, where Lissa held on to him. "Oh Lissa, I love you. No matter what I will always love you. All I wanted was for you to tell me who you really are" he said. They stood there, Lissa snugly wrapped into his robes., until Lissa spoke up. "Well this tops my month off" she said. "What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at her. "Not here do you know of some where we can go"? she said, wiping her face with her fingers. "We could go too my apartment, its not far from here." He said taking her hand.  
  
When they got settled on his sofa, Lissa comfortly laid in his arms, she began her life story. As she finished it was nearly dawn. "So these Familiars are trying to raise this demon, that will wipe us all out apart from them. I think I've heard something like that before when I was a Padawan." Obi-Wan said yawning. "Really that would be a great help on what they really are doing. Sorry for keeping you up all night" Lissa added. "It's fine, how come you aren't tired?" he asked. "Well it comes with the whole genetically enhanced thing. I don't need that much sleep, about four hours a week sometimes less." She said getting up, only to be pulled back down again. "Obi-Wan!!" she said as she looked at the Jedi laying on top of her, pinning her to the sofa. "Who said you could go?" he asked her. "I'm going to be late for work, plus my XO will be worried" she said running her finger through his hair. Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her. Lissa latched on to him and kissed him passionately back. "I really have to go" she said. He let her up but said just as she got to the door, "We'll finish this later".  
  
When Lissa turned up for work this morning she was glowing. Syl looked at her. "Either you slept with him or he knows and doesn't care". She said grinning. "The latter. And no I didn't tell him Zach he found out by going through an investigation, about perfect soldiers here on Coruscant, which lead him to Jason and a big file on us" Lissa said when Zach looked like he was going to get mad. "And" he said trying, and failing, not to sound annoyed. "He's cool with it, so are the council, we spent all of last night talking. It was great, oh and when I got on to you know what he said that he remembered something like that as a Padawan. He's going look into it." Lissa said to Zach. "I don't like it." He said. "Noted. Zach just because you don't want to have relationships, it doesn't mean we can't. He knows and he's not going to turn us over to White." Lissa said and went and got a package to deliver. "Zach stop being so hard on her, she deserves happiness, all of us do." Syl said walking away. "I know" he replied in a whisper looking at Brin.  
  
******************************* Okay that's it for now I may be a while in updating, cuz I'm totally useless at writing. 


End file.
